Brinley Rowan and the Philosipher's Stone
by Fan-fixxion
Summary: What if an extra character was added to Harry Potter's group of friends? What if she was from America and a Muggle?
1. Your a Wizard!

Chapter 1

Your a Wizard!

On a fine summer day (July 15 to be exact,) Brinley Rowan Miller of 1259 Main Street, would be turning 11. Now, Brinley thought herself to be just a normal girl until this very special day arrived.

"BRINLEY! BRINLEY! WAKE UP!" Cried an extremely loud voice.

"Whadoyouwan." Murmured Brinley tiredly.

"It's your birthday!"

Brinley woke up to see her little sister jumping on her bed with a look of excitement. 'It's funny' Brinley thought. 'To see Jessica so excited on MY birthday.' She got up and shooed Jessica from her room so she could change. She checked her reflection in the mirror, and realized that even thought she is a year older now she hasn't really changed. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair was the same, and her big blue eyes just as blue. The only difference was her height. She had to bend her knees to see into this small mirror in her bedroom. 'I'll get it fixed later.' She changed into a pair of shorts and her favorite t-shirt that had the words, I Love Green Bay on the front. She ran downstairs feeling giddy and excited.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled her mom, dad, and Jessica.

The living room that was rarely used, was now transformed. There was a banner going across the room saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRIN!' In many colors and 5 presents on the table in front. The windows were open for a change, and there were streamers everywhere.

"Happy birthday Brin." said her mom wrapping her in an embrace.

"Thank you!"

"Open your presents Brinley, open your presents!" Said Jessica extremely excited.

She walked over to the table and stopped in her tracks. She looked out the window. Did she just see what she tought she saw. An owl? In the late morning? Impossible! How can that be? The brown bird flew into the room, dropped something on the table and landed on top of the couch.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! It's an owl!" Said her little sister.

Brinley walked over to where the letter lay, picked it up and inspected it. On the back it had the words 'To: Brinley Rowan Miller 1259 Main Street Green Bay, Wisconsin, United States of America' written in green ink. On the front it had a red wax stamp keeping it closed. Brinley opened the letter, and stared at it in awe.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.'

Head Master: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Miss Miller,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Surely you are shocked by this letter, so we are sending one of our staff to your house to explain to you what this exactly means.

Term begins on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

This was truly amazing, but the letter was right. She had no idea what this was about. Brinley had no time to process this, because she heard the doorbell ring. She ran down stairs and opened the door to find a short, thin woman standing outside. She was wearing a long green cloak and a tall witch's hat.

"I don't mean to be rude" the woman said with a British accent,"but it is quite hot out here."

"Oh! Sorry," and Brinley let her in.

"What is all this commotion about?"

Brinley looked behind her and saw her dad look at the woman.

"Oh sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Excuse me?" Asked her father.

"Hogwarts. It is a school where children learn magic."

"But Brinley doesn't know magic" he argued.

"Has she ever done anything strange, or abnormal? Something you couldn't explain?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Miss Miller here," she pointed at Brinley "is a wizard!"

"And where is this 'school of magic.'"

"I am afraid I can not give away the school's exact location, but I can tell you it is in Scotland." She told Mr. Miller.

"So... A boarding school..." Said Mrs. Miller.

"That is correct Mrs. Miller."

"And how in the world are we going to pay for Brinley to go to a BOARDING SCHOOL in SCOTLAND?" Mr. Miller proclaimed.

"Miss Miller here has already been offered a full scholarship to go to Hogwarts. Do you think that we would want students all the way from the United States if they were not already talented?"

"She will NOT be going!"

"Brinley, what do you say about this?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I would love to go!"

"There. It's settled then. I will pick you up from your house on the 31st of July at 12:00 sharp so we can do your shopping. In the mean time, read this. It will tell you all you need to know about the wizarding world."

She handed her another letter and with a loud crack, she vanished. This was by far the best present she had ever received.


	2. Diagon alley

Diagon Alley

Brinley had been counting the days left until Professor McGonagall came back. At last the day of 31st came and at exactly 12:00 she heard a loud crack outside the house. Brinley knew it was her. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello Brinley" said the woman.

"Hello professor! Come in."

"I do hope you have everything packed."

"Oh yes, I have my suit case upstairs."

"You mean your trunk?"

"Um. Sure."

Brinley brought down her trunk and saw her mom crying. She was the only one left in the house because Jessica was at a friend's house and her Mr. Miller was at work.

"Good bye bryn! I'll see you over the summer! Write every week! I love you!"

"Bye mom!" She said wrapping her in a tight embrace. She let go of her mom and walked out onto the front porch.

"Are you ready?" Asked the Professor.

"Yes. But where is your car?"

"Oh. I forgot about that part. We are going to dissaporate. All you have to do is grab onto my arm."

"Okay." And with that they dissaporated to Diagon Alley.

•. •. •.

"Is this Diagon Alley?"

"Yes it is. Isn't it wonderful? Bit crowded though..."

"Are you kidding? It's wonderful!"

"I suggest we go to Olivander's to get your wand first."

"Fine with me!"

"There it is. I have gold from the school to pay for your wand and anything else you need." She said smiling at Brin.

"Okay! Let's go!"

" I think you would make a good Gryfindor."

They walked over to the store and Brin was given many strange looks.

"why is everyone staring at me?"

"You have blonde hair and blue eyes, you are bound to get some strange looks. All of these people are English and those traits aren't very popular here."

They walked into the store and it suddenly became dark and gloomy.

"Ah..." Said a man in the corner. " An American muggle born. Those are quite rare indeed. She must be quite a powerful witch. Let's see what I can do"

The man walked past some shelves and returned witha dusty narrow box.

"Try this one."

Brinley picked it up, flicked it, and a vase broke in half.

"Oho. That one's no good."

He took it from her, put it in the box and returned to the shelves.

"Ah... Try this one."

She did so and again broke another vase.

"No, no, no. Certainly not." He paused. " I know just the one." He went back to the shelves and brought back another wand. Simple, but chic. "This one ought to do it!"

She waved the wand and it felt right, Unlike the others. She felt that this one was the one.

"Quite interesting. That wand right there is 12 inches, made of Holly, and has a core of a Phoenix feather. You must be quite brave. You would have made Godric Gryfindor proud."


	3. Hogwarts School

"Professor?"

"Yes, Brinley?"

"Where will I be staying?"

They had just finished their shopping and Professor McGonagall was levitating their bags.

"You will be staying at the leaky cauldron. I hope it is fine that you stay there for the night. I have to go back to Hogwarts and get ready for tomorrow. Hagrid will be showing you to king's cross."

"That's fine."

"I will drop you off at your room."

They headed to a pub at the end of Diagon Alley and went inside.

•. •. •.

Brinley woke up and heard a knock on her door. She had slept with her clothes on because didn't feel like opening her new trunk and organizing it again. Brinley opened the door and to her surprise she saw a tall and big man standing at her door.

"Heller! I'm Rubeus Hagrid!" I'll be showin yer to king's cross!"

She stared looking at him in awe.

"Come along den. Get yer stuff."

•. •. •.

"Bye Hagrid! Thank you for everything!"

"See yer at Hogwarts Bryn!"

Brinley backed away from the windows and tried to look for a spot to sit. She saw a cabin that was not completely full with a bunch of girls talking together. Bryn opened the door.

"Hi" she said. "Can I sit with you guys?"

"I'm sorry" said a rude girl "but only pure bloods can sit with us."

"How do you know I'm a muggle?"

"You have that" she wrinkled her nose "scent." The other girls laughed

Brinley closed the door and looked for another cabin. She went down all the way to the end and she saw a cabin with only two boys. One had black hair and the other had fiery red hair. She opened the door "Hi! I'm Brinley! Is it okay if I sit with you guys?"

"Ya that's fine." Said the boy with the black hair.

Brinley set her stuff on the rack and sat down next to him.

"I'm Ronald. Ronald Weasly" said the boy with the red hair.

"Hello, Ronald Weasly." She said with an official tone.

The tips of his ears went red and looked kind of embaressed. "You can call me Ron."

"And I'm Harry." Said the boy to her left.

"Nice to meet you Harry!"

Ron looked astounded. "Are you telling me, you don't know who Harry Potter is?"

"No, I don't. Am I supposed to?"

"He is the only one EVER to live after the most POWERFUL dark wizard cast the killing curse on him when he was only a baby! And he's sitting right next to you!

Now it was Bryn's turn to look embaresed. She felt her face burn red and suddenly grow hot. But hey were soon distracted by a trolley going down the hallway.

"Do you want anything from the trolley dears?"

"Nah. I'm good" Ron said holding up a tuna sandwich.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry was holding up 10 pieces of golden coins.

•. •. •.

Bryn was eating a chocolate frog when the girl came in. She had wiry golden and curly hair and already had her robes on.

"Have you by any chance seen a toad." She said.

"I'm sorry we haven't. Are you looking for one."

"No." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm looking for an elephant."

Bryn looked down at her chocolate frog feeling slightly embaresed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "That wasn't very nice. Let's try again." The girl sat down.

"Hi. I'm Hermione." I'm looking for a toad that a boy, Neville,- holy cricket! Your Harry Potter!"

"That's me."

"Do you have the scar?"

He lifted his messy hair up from his fore head. "Ya."

"Wicked! Well I better get going. You should put on your robes. I bet we will be arriving soon."

Sure enough, they could already see the castle.

"Could you turn around. Please?"

"Wow. You don't know much... Muggle? You must be out of the states. Where do you come from." Said Ron.

"The US."

"Ah. No wonder."

"That's not very nice Ron. Look, you put your robes OVER your clothes. Let me help." Said Harry.

He took the cloak and he put it over her robes.

"There you go." He said looking kindly into her eyes.

•. •. •.

"There are four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, and Slytherin. To be in Ravenclaw, you have to be creative and intelligent. To be a Hufflepuff, you have to be loyal and kind. To be Gryfindor, you have to be brave and courageous. And to be a Slytherin you have to be cunning and ambitious."

There were murmurs probably discussing what house they would want to be in.

"We will put the sorting hat on your head and it will announce what house you will be in for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. You will go over to that table and the Prefects will introduce themselves. Now off we go."

A blonde boy came up to Harry who was next to Bryn.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. Unlike this... American Mudblood, I can help you. What do you say?"

Draco held out his hand.

"I'm good. Thanks though." He said with a grin and a tone of satisfaction.

They all walked behind Professor McGonagall until they reached a stool with a hat on top of it.

"When I call your name please step up."

"Susan Bones."

She was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked up and sat on the stool. Before the hat even touched his head he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Bryn recognized this girl as the one who didn't let her sit with them. And she was sorted into Slytherin. She was now assuming that all Slytherins were bad.

"Hermione Granger."

She looked like she was about to explode. The sorting hat was trying to decide if to put her in Ravenclaw of in Gryfindor, but finally it decide Gryfindor would be a good fit.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron went up, sat on the stool and it shouted "Another Weasley!" " I know where to put you!" "Gryfindor!" He looked relieved and hoped back downs and walked over to the Gryfindor table.

"Harry Potter."

Everyone went quiet and the hat was having a hard time deciding wether to put him in Slytherin or Gryfindor. "Gryfindor it is!" And the whole table started cheering.

"Quiet down everyone!" Said an old man with a long white beard and crescent shaped spectacles.

"Brinley Miller." Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

Brinley felt nervous but only for a little because after a few seconds the hat exclaimed "Gryfindor!" And everyone cheared. She went and sat down next to Harry, and across from Ron and Hermione. The names kept being called until the last person was put into Slytherin.

The older man with the long white beard came up and silence everyone.

"To the new students: welcome! I am Professor Dumbledore. And to the returning students: welcome back! Like one of my friends had said 'don't be a boxer, and keep it brief!'" There were laughs all around. "Now enjoy the feast!"


	4. Classes

"First years! Follow me please!" Said an older boy named Percy Weasley. Brinley and her new friends Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Ron's older brother up the staircase. "Be careful they like to move!" And certainly they did! And so did the portraits. They walked, talked and laughed as though they were human! Brinley, Harry, and Hermione stared at them in awe.

"have you never seen a moving picture?" Said Ron.

"No. But they are truly wicked!" Said Hermione.

They walked up the moving stairs until they reached another moving portrait with quite a plump lady standing.

"Password." They lady said.

"Caput draconis." Said the older Weasley. And just like that, the portrait opened.

"It's a door?" Asked Brinley. "Cool."

"Now that you're in Scotland, Bryn, you have to change some words you say. You don't say 'qule'." Hermione said trying to imitate Bryn's accent. " you say 'wicked', or 'fantastic!'"

"Okay. How's this? Wicked!"

"Better. Your American accent will go away after a while. Don't worry." Hermione said. "Come on! We're sharing a dormitory together!" And with that Hermione said goodnight and ran up the stairs.

"Goodnight Ron! Goodnight Harry!" Brinley said chasing Hermione up the stairs.

"How about that!" Said a voice

"Got yourselves lady friends boys?" Said another voice.

Two red head twins came up to them and started teasing them about their new choice of friends.

"What are you two talking about?" Said Ron looking extremely embarrassed.

"I bet you like that Granger girl Ron." Said one twin.

"Nah, I bet it's the strawberry blonde. He's always had a thing for those. Haven't you?"

Ron looked as red as his hair, and ran as fast as he could up the stairs to their dormitory.

"We haven't figured you out yet Potter! But trust us! We will!" And the twins ran up the stairs after Ron. Harry followed their lead.

•. •. •.

Brinley woke up after an amazing sleep, changed into her Gryfindor robes and ran down the stairs to find Hermione and the others. She them in the common room and they walked down to the great hall together.

"I can't wait to see what classes we have!" Said Hermione.

"I know! It's so weird knowing there's such thing as magic!" Bryn responded.

They entered the great hall and sat down just as they did the night before.

"Hey Harry, pass the toast, will you?" Said Hermione.

"Sure."

"What is this?" Brinley asked.

"Pumpkin juice." Said Ron.

Brinley put the cup down with a look of disgust on her face. "Is there any Apple juice?"

"Try it! Tastes delicious!"

"Okay..." Said Brinley taking the cup and taking a sip. "This tastes amazing!"

"Told you so!"

Then suddenly owls come from all of the windows and swoop down onto the students. A snowy white owl lands next to Harry, a wide eyed small owl approaches Bryn and two barn owls give their letters to Ron and Hermione.

"I think they are our schedules!" Said Hermione. "I hope we have the same classes together!"

They all opened the letters and surely enough they were their schedules.

Monday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: History of Magic

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Tuesday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Wednesday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

12:00-1:00: Astronomy

Thursday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:15: Defense Against the Dark Arts

3:15-3:30: Break

3:30-4:30: Flying

4:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Friday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-12:00: Potions (Double block)

12-1:00: Lunch

1:00-6:00: Free Block

6:00-8:00: Dinner

"Bryn and I have the same schedule! How 'bout you two?"

"Same!" They heard a loud bell and realized that it was 9:30.

"Come on! Or we'll be late to charms!" And with that they ran straight to their class.


	5. First day

First Day

"Welcome class to year one charms!" Said an extremely small man whose name is Professor Flitwick. "We won't be doing actual charms until next week, but meanwhile we will be learning the correct way to use a wand. The swish and flick." He said using his own wand as an example. "You try it now."

Everyone did it, but Ron was a bit unsuccessful.

"Ow Ron! You poked my eye!" Said Harry.

"Whoops. Sorry."

"Try it again. The swish and flick"

Everyone did it again and Ron (thank god!) didn't poke anyone's eye out.

"Now, this is vital for anyone who wants to pass this class. We will start to build on this later, and we will learn a new one tomorrow! Have a good first day, and your homework for tomorrow is to practice the 'swish and flick.'"

And with that, the bell rang and they where off to their next class.

"No!" Ron said. "We have History of Magic next!"

"What's so bad about it?" Said Harry.

"You'll see." Ron replied with a grim look on his face.

•. •. •.

The class seemed to drone on and on for Bryn. The only one of the quad that was listening to what the ghost was saying was Hermione, who was writing notes animatedly. At one point she could see Ron fall asleep and a few others as well.

"Now remember. You will have an exam over everything we will be discussing this year." Said the old ghost. "So take very... Good... Notes." It seemed like he was falling asleep. "Before you leave, I will assign you your homework. Write 12 inches of parchment of what we discussed today. Now have a good... rest... of... your... day." After that the bell finally rung and Harry, Ron, Bryn, and Hermione ran out of class.

•. •. •.

"Disfudisumusing." Said Ron with his mouth full.

"Discussing Ron! You eat like a pig!" And everyone at the table laughed.

"Next we have transfiguration!" Said Bryn. " I wonder who teaches that."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Bryn and Harry turned around and saw Professor McGonagall looking back at them. "I am happy to know that you are excited about my class."

"Ever since I read the letter you gave me, I was fascinated by it! I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Well you four should get going! Class will be starting in 15 minutes!"

•. •. •.

"You will be learning today some wand movements that certainly Professor Flitwick will be showing you." Said professor McGonagall. "You will point with your wand three times at the thing you will transfigured. Like this. 1-2-3." Now you try."

"Ow!"

"No Mr. Weasley! Are you trying to poke out Mr. Potter's eye!"

•. •. •.

"H-h-hello class! I-I am Professor Q-Quirel and I will be y-your D-d-defense against the d-d-dark arts teacher! P-please t-t-turn your b-b-books to page f-f-five."

"I wonder why he stutters." Whispered Harry to Bryn.

"Maybe he has a disorder?"

"P-p-please read this c-c-chapter of the book and a-a-answer the following questions on t-t-the b-b-board. If y-y-you do not

f-f-finish during class, p-p-please do it for h-h-homework!"

•. •. •.

"Disisbutterdanmuymums!"

"Shut your mouth Ron! No one wants to see your chewed up food!"

"We have so much work! I don't even know where to start!" Harry said.

"I'll help you! I already finished mine!" Replied Bryn.

"Really? Wow you would have also made a pretty good Ravenclaw!"

"Ya, my mom says I was always get a hang of things pretty quick." Bryn paused. "Oh no! I forgot to write to mom! I'll write to her today."

•. •. •.

Dear mom,

I am having a wonderful time here at Hogwarts! I have already made friends! Their names are Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Hermione is super smart, and Harry is famous over here in England! Ron has bright red hair that could even compete with Jessica's! I hope everything's fine back home. Tell dad and Jessica I miss them!

Love,

Bryn.


	6. Flying Lessons

Flying Lessons

"Hello! I am madam Hooch and I will be your flying teacher! Everyone grab a broom and place it on the ground to your right!"

"Good! Now put your arm out and say UP!"

"Up!"

"Up!

"UP!" Said Harry. His broom started to levitate to his hand.

"UP!" Said Brinley. And sure enough the broom raised up to her hand too.

"UP! UP! UP!" Ron yelled. The broom started to raise, and suddenly it smacked him in the face.

"UP!" Draco Malfoy said. "Wow Weasley. If a Mudblood American can do it so can you."

"Now, now Draco. We don't call anyone here a Mudblood! I think that will be 5 points from Slytherin!" Madam Hooch exclaimed.

"Up!"

"Up!"

"Up!"

And slowly, everyone's broom started to raise.

"Nice job everyone! Mr. Potter and Miss Miller, that was the fastest I have ever seen anyone lift their brooms! 10 points to Gryfindor!" Said Madam Hooch. "If you continue to be this talented, you could be on the house team by Halloween!"


	7. Double Potions Disaster

Bryn was so board in professor Snape's class she was starting to fall asleep. She suddenly jolted upward when she heard professor snaps call Harry's name.

"Potter!" The Professor said. He asked Harry a series of questions she could have never been able to answer, and it was clear he didn't know the answer to them too.

Harry responded. "I don't know sir."

Snape's looked triumphant and sneered. "Fame clearly isn't everything."

Bryn looked to the side and saw Malfoy and his gang failing at stifling their laughs. The questions continued for probably another half hour, even though it felt like it would never end.

"And one point will be taken off for Potter's cheek." Professor Snape said.

He finally put the students into pairs and have them make a potion. Professor Snape was criticizing everyone's potions extremely harshly especially Neville's, and Harry's. By the end of the class Hermione, Draco, and Bryn were the only ones who were successful.

"That was awful!" Ron said.

"I can't believe Snape did that to you!" Bryn exclaimed to Harry. The four of them were heading back to the dinning hall to eat lunch.

"At least we don't have any classes for the rest of the day." Harry said. They sat down for lunch and started deciding whether to stay in the common room or go outside and visit Hagrid. Harry had received a letter inviting him, Bryn and any of his friends to tea earlier this morning.

"Let's go to Hagrid's!" Bryn said. "I haven't seen him since I boarded the train!"


	8. Author's note

p style="text-align: left;"Sorry guys. This isn't a chapter... :( I just wanted to say/p  
p style="text-align: left;"a) I really appreciate feedback! (Even if it is harsh. It is what makes us better writers!)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"b) sorry I haven't posted much this week (besides the 6 chapters that one day...)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"c) I will probably write sooooooo much tomorrow (I will not be busy at ALL) so hopefully it makes up for my lack of posting span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(besides the 6 chapters that one day...)/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"so thanks! (Sorry by the way if I got you excited...)/span/p 


	9. Gringotts break-in

Gringotts break-in

After lunch the four friends walked down to Hagrid's hut. When they got there they were met by Hagrid's dog, Fang.

"Back, Fang! Back!" Hagrid yelled as Fang jumped on Ron.

Once Fang settled down, Bryn took in the sight of Hagrid's home.

"Make yerselves at home." Said Hagrid. "I'll make serm tea."

"This is Ron, Hermione, and Bryn." Harry announced to Hagrid.

"I met Bryn already. I walked her to the train at Kings Cross."

"What? How is that possible? You walked ME to Kings Cross." Harry exclaimed.

Hagrid ignored Harry. "Another Weasley, eh? I spent half me life chasing yer twin brothers out of them forest." Hagrid pointed outside the window.

"So how's yer brother Charlie, Ron? I heard he's workin' with Dragons in Romania."

Ron launched into a story about and Harry picked up a news paper. Bryn wanted to polite, but the little cookies were as hard as rocks, and the tea tasted bitter. She noticed Hermione was having trouble too.

"Hagrid!" Harry said. "The Gringotts break in happened on my birthday! Hear this! Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon."* Harry then realized that Hagrid had emptied the vault that same day. Vault 713. Hagrid looked grim, didn't meet anyones eyes. He just offered everyone more cookies.

*from the actual text


	10. The Great Game of Quiditch

The great game of Quiditch

This was the Gryfindor's and Slytherin's second flying lesson. Harry went down to the dinning hall and sat down in his unofficial assigned seat next to Bryn. He'd started to like her company a lot. She didn't really act like anyone here. She acts like, well, herself. She doesn't pretend to be anyone she isn't, and Harry liked that about her. She was -

"Harry?" Interrupted Bryn. "Are you okay? Do I have something on my face?" She asked. She wiped diligently at the corners of her mouth. Harry hadn't realized he was staring at her.

"No. No, you look fine." Said Harry. He looked across the table and saw Hermione engrossed in a book. Ron was finishing his breakfast.

"Hermione," Ron said. " you can't learn how to fly a broom by reading a book about it. You have to just..." He paused. "Feel it."

"FEEL it?" Hermione looked up from her book. " and how in the world am I going to FEEL it? Huh Ron? It's not that simple!" She slammed her book shut and ran off with it.

"She's completely mental I tell you." Ron said to no one in particular. "Mental."

"Hey look!" Said a small dark boy named Dean. "Neville's got a Remembrall!"

The ball turned a violent shade of red.

"What does it do?" Bryn asked.

"It turns red if you've forgot anything." Ron said. "Truly brilliant!" He looked amazed.

Malfoy was walking past the Gryfindor table and snatched it out of Neville's hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Said Neville. He was looking scared and timid.

"Mr. Malfoy," professor McGonagall said. Return the ball to it's rightful owner, Mr. Longbottom."

Malfoy gave it back to Neville. "Just looking." He said, and with that he stalked off.

•. •. •.

"Okay everyone! Lift your brooms like I taught you last week!"

There was a series of 'up' said by the students, but like last week Harry and Bryn were the first to get their brooms off of the ground.

"Nicely done Gryfindor! 5 points to you!" Said madam Hooch. " Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.*

"Neville!" Yelled Madam Hooch. "Get back down this instant!"

He was slowly going higher.

"Help! Help!" He yelled.

And suddenly he was on the ground yelping in pain.

"Ow! My wrist!" Neville cried.

"It's okay. It'll be fine. But I'm afraid it's broken. I'm going to have to take you to the hospital wing." Madam Hooch said. "Everyone stay on the ground while I get this young man to the infirmary!" She turned around and lead Neville away.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry.*

"Ohh, Potter. Gonna talk smart with me?" Malfoy said.

"Stop it!" Bryn said.

"You better learn to control your little pets Potter. Especially that little Mudblood American girlfriend of yours." Malfoy snickered at his own joke. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Before Harry could react Bryn was already in the air heading after Malfoy. She sped up behind him and took the ball from his hands.

"You little-" Malfoy couldn't continue.

"Harry! Catch!" She threw the ball to Harry.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball

\- wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled

gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.*

"HARRY POTTER AND BRINLEY MILLER!" Bryn and Harry looked up and saw Professor McGonagall sprinting towards them.

"What was that!" She yelled at both of them. "You could have ended up in the infirmary! Or even worse, died!"

"But-" Ron and a few others protested.

"That's enough! Harry and Brinley! Follow me."

•. •. •.

Bryn and Harry were sure they were being expelled. It's only been a few days and they were both going home. Professor McGonagall went inside a classroom.

"May I borrow Mr. Wood please?"

A burly boy that looked about 15 came out of the room.

"Follow me." The professor said. " All three of you." She led them down the corridor into an empty classroom. She shut the door and turned towards Wood. "I've found you your missing chaser and seeker!"

*from actual text


End file.
